Gundam ZERO VOID
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A Botched up Summoning has dragged Louise into a universe of war and battle between two large governments and now she has found herself among them as the user of there tools of war the Mobile Suits. This is the story of Louise Vallier pilot of Mobile Suit Z3-R0: Gundam ZERO! Louise: Louise Vallier! Gundam ZERO Going Forth!


Gundam ZERO VOID

ESKK: Hey it's me with a unique crossover. We've seen fics where Louise summons X Character but rarely to never do we see a fic where Louise reverse summons herself into another world. So I figured why not give it a shot but I'm not going to do something cliché and have Louise reverse summon herself to a world where she plays card games (Yet) But I will give this fic a try. Anyway enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

Gundam/Mobile Suit Launch

 **Data**

 _ **Diary entries**_

 _Message/computer_

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam or Familiar of Zero only the original Gundams that will appear anyway enjoy.

(Start)

Cosmic Era 590 the United Republic of Earth is in a bloody war with the monarchy called the Neo Space Federation after the "Bloody New Year's," incident. Both sides were in need of weapons to fuel their war so they built Mobile Suites as the instruments of their war but both sides were in need of an ace card and thus both sides began a project called Project G. The only question was who would be the first to complete Project G and be the victor of this bloody war.

*Insert Invoke By TM Revolution

(Start)

A young pink haired green eyed girl was in a courtyard at what looked like a Castle as many of students dressed similar to her were summoning creatures such as Salamanders, to Moles, to even spiders. This girl was a mage in training as she wanted to be the greatest spell caster of them all but she kept running into problems. All her attempts at a spell ended in disaster with a large explosion this had caused her to be made fun of and called a Zero which she wanted to prove them wrong. Many people had summoned creatures as one person even summoned a Dragon as she was the only one who had not summoned a creature. The bald teacher then spoke up next as he looked around as they all looked like they were Mages here.

"Has everyone gone and summoned a Familiar?" the man asked before a tanned skinned, big breasted, red headed girl spoke up next.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert only Louise had yet to summon anything," the red headed girl said as the pink haired girl Louise cringed at that.

"Ok Ms. Valier will you please summon your Familiar," Mr. Colbert the teacher asked before Louise stepped to the summoning circle before she took out her want to prepare to summon her Familiar.

Louise took a deep breath before blowing it as she said in her head, 'Ok, It time to make something of myself, and not a zero.' Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took a breath before saying, "I beg of you."

As soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she went on saying, "My servant that exists in the vast Universe… Heed my call."

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was right as she went on, "As I wish from the bottom of my heart."

Mr. Colbert watch carefully as he soon sense a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valier Mishaps with her magic as she is the big talk amount teachers and students given her the nickname of Zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to say

As the story goes that Ms. Valier keep blasting the room, as teachers kept redo the room and reinforce the desk and tables of those were destroy time and time again, as Mr. Colbert hoped that Ms. Valier would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

"Answer my Guidance…" Louise said as she was coming to the end of her chant as she said, "And make appear before thee!"

When she finish the spell chant, a light at the end of her wand appeared, as it shine brightly, everyone cover their eyes as someone said loudly, "She gonna blow!" Everyone seem to duck as Colbert try to see what is happening but all he saw was Valier was engulf in the light as the power of the spell was coming at its peak.

 **"BOOM!"**

The whole area blown, as it went up in smoke and dust, a powerful force blow everyone down, even Mr. Colbert thrown back as he was standing very closely to it the blast.

After a moment when the back feed of the magic that was cast out by Louise calmed down, everyone soon gotten back up as the red headed girl started to say, "My Founder, Louise. Do you have a sense of zero control?"

Looking to the center to hear a reply, there was none, s the smoke and dust still hang in the air, Mr. Colbert cast a minor wind spell the blow away the smoke, as he did, a great shock appeared on everyone's faces, as to the center of the area, was a creator as in it was a shoe and a burnt wand as those belong to Louise herself, but the question where is she?

To Colbert as he saw those item left behind being a great disgrace amount noble, the words that came out of his mouth was, "Great Scott!"

(Scene Break another Universe)

 _ **I remember sorrow, I remember loneliness. Then came that day the day my life changed forever, I was swept away from my world but it wasn't to a world where I can be happy no it was a world where I had to fight. War back then I never truly understood why my mother was so cold after the war and why our family had this rule of steel but after all this I truly understood. My name is Louise Valier and this is my story as the Gandalfr but also the pilot of Mobile Suit Z3-R0: Gundam ZERO.**_

A young girl in a white dress shirt a black skirt with black shoes and stalking who had a cape with a mantel of a star as she was coughing. She looked around and she saw was smoke and fire. Luckily the fire wasn't bad as she looked around. "Where am I?" She asked as she wanted answers. "Where's my familiar?" She asked as she looked around.

Luckily she ran out of the fire and saw she was in some sort of building but in contrary to the stone halls these halls seem to be made of metal. That was when she saw Soldiers appeared wielding guns as she was glad to see people even if they were wielding guns. But to her shock the soldiers began pointing their guns at her shocking her as they then spoke.

"Hands up Bio-Newtype!" They called as Louise glared.

"How dare you I'll have you know that!" But before the girl could finish the soldiers fired a warning shot at Louise's feet.

"Last warning hands up or we will kill you." They said as the girl was now officially scared. The girl raised her hands behind her head as before the soldiers could walk torts her they were shot at and then a small can rolled torts them before it went off.

A Soldier in a different suit ran over to the girl as he checked her. "You ok?" He asked as the girl nodded as she was still frightened. "Guah we'll get nowhere if you're this terrified though it's understandable for a girl your age lets introduced ourselves before we head anywhere." The Soldier said as the girl nodded.

"I'm Yuya Shibura Captain Yuya to be precise." Yuya said as the girl nodded.

"I'm Louise de blanc de le Valier a noble at the Tristain Academy of Magic." Louise said as the Soldier nodded.

"Ok Louise did you hit your head or something?" The man asked as Louise was shocked.

"How can you in all of Tristain now have heard of the Academy?" Louise asked as the man checked her temperature.

"Are you sick or something there's no place called Tristain on Earth or any of the planets and we're on Mars not Tristain." The man said as Louise was shocked.

"What's Mars?" She asked as the guy sighed.

"Ok tell me everything while we are escaping." The man said as Louise looked confused but nodded. Louise began explaining her life from day 1 all the way to the Familiar summoning ceremony where she blacked out and woke up in this place.

As they ran they didn't run into many soldiers as the man looked at Louise. "Well I have to possibilities as to what happened to you either you were in a coma while you were in here which doesn't explain the cloths and you dreamed it all up the other possible as unlikely as it is that it really happened which would explain the cloths." Yuya said as Louise was confused. "Normally people would think you're crazy but I have always been a believer of other worlds your living proof." Yuya said as he hid behind a wall with Louise behind him.

"But what is this world then?" Louise asked before Yuya sighed.

"The Era is C.E. 590 you're in a far future then your world sense we passed that era millennia ago. And right now we're in the middle of a war after the Blood New Year's incident. Right now you're on Neo Space Federation territory though it is like a monarchy between each planet other than Earth and the Moon." Yuya said as Louise had to ask.

"But sir what are you even doing here anyway?" Louise asked as Yuya looked.

"My missions is a suicide mission in a way get Project G out of here and have all data gathered so far sent to high command once both are out I have to blow up the base and take all the URE guys with me." The man said as Louise was shocked.

"But Yuya you'll die." Louise said as Yuya gave a thumbs up.

"I'm ok with that this war has been going on for so long I just want it to end and you can't exactly quiet once you sign up." Yuya said as Yuya soon saw Soldiers. "Get down." Yuya said as he looked and saw they were standing in front of the door labeled "Hanger." "Damn they won't be making this easy for us and if I had to guess they're going to call in Mobile suits as well." Yuya said with Louise looking.

"I'll open a path for you, you run and get into the only Mobile Suit in the hanger it's like a metal golem and make sure you press the flashing red button once you do that its homing system will activate and get you to safety." Yuya said as Louise was getting scared again.

"Please don't make me go into this world alone." Louise said before Yuya looked at Louise.

"Idiot right now you are a survivor and your safety is top priority once you get through I can go with content." Yuya said as Louise had tears. "Hey no tears from here on out you will be the future of this war and maybe the answer to peace." Yuya said as Louise stopped crying as she nodded.

 _ **I didn't know him long but I could tell he was kind something inside me told me I could trust him. I felt complete in a way one person believed and had faith in me. If this is what being accepted felt like that I was glad to have known that feeling.**_

Yuya then grabbed his gun before he fired. The soldiers fired at him and hit hum but Yuya grabbed a few and activated there Grenades. The Soldiers were shocked as Yuya got back just as they blew up. The door was opened as Louise ran as when she looked at Yuya she saw his helmet was broken revealing a familiar blue eye and some blond hair.

Louise looked away as tears came down her eyes as she refused to openly cry at Death. Once Louise was inside she soon noticed a grey golem with green eyes, a green crystal on its chest compartments at its waist accompanied by armor as its shoulder armor seemed to have some sort of handle under both shoulder armors. Its head looked kind of like a knight as it had a yellow v on its forehead as well as what looked like holes in the head as its mouth seemed to have a red chin. (Think Strike Gundam mixed with Wing Zero and Gundam OO)

Louise soon saw a platform before she got on it just as Soldiers were walking in. "Stop her!" they yelled as when Louise looked she saw that one of the hangers was recently used before she climbed to the platform. Once she was in Louise found a hatch that was open and once she was in it closed as she looked for the flashing red button.

But Louise soon saw more Golems appear as they pointed guns at her making her scared. Even if she pressed the red button she would still be unable to escape. Louise curled up into a ball her left hand touched a control before it glowed catching her attention. Louise looked and to her shock the familiar mark was on her but she wasn't summoned nor did she summon anything so why was it there.

Louise then placed her hand on the controls again this time it glowed brightly as all of a sudden she knew how to activate and bring it to life as she saw then pressed buttons with speed of a trained soldier before the lights in the cockpit came on. Once it did the screen activated as the Screen flashed before her.

" _G.U.N.D.A.M: Guided, Unit, Neo, Destroying, Atomic, Module activating."_ The Screen said as Louise saw the name appear.

"Your name it's… Gundam ZERO you must be my destined familiar." Louise said as she was happy to finally have a familiar. Louise then faced forward in the screen before she spoke. "Louise Valier Gundam ZERO Going Forth!" Louise invoked before she made the mobile suit move.

(Outside)

Soldiers were firing from the ground as the Mobile Suit moved. The enemy Mobile suits to Zaku's fired their weapons at Gundam ZERO but all their shots missed. As the Gundam blocked them. It then pulled out two knives from its waist before stabbing the Zaku's in the head blinding the one eyed Mobile suits. Gundam Zero then reached for its shoulder and pulled out the handle which erupted into a beam sword and cut the two Zaku's in two killing the pilots.

As the battle continued the Soldiers began to run away as they were no match for Gundam ZERO and there Mobile Suit unit has been easily dispatched. It was then that the Gundam's head fired rapid fired bullets as it killed Soldiers. The Battle was becoming one sided as Gundam ZERO was proving to be a powerful enemy.

As the Mobile Suits were being dispatched the base began to blow up as Gundam ZERO looked and saw the large metal doming exploding in certain parts.

(Cockpit)

Louise who was strapped in cursed before she began making the Mobile Suit enter hover mode and run away to avoid the explosion. "Come on ZERO let's go!" Louise called out as she soon escaped the base luckily intact.

(Outside)

Gundam ZERO was able to escape but was blown away by the resulting winds caused by the blast as Gundam ZERO's stabilizers kicked in and allowed it to land on its feet.

(Cockpit)

Louise let out a sigh of relief before she noticed the Golems and the people she shot at. They weren't moving as when she saw the blood that was when it hit her, those Golems were like Gundam ZERO people were inside those things, people with family, people with loved ones and she butchered them.

Louise was wide eyed as she turned off the Gundam and got out as she gasped for air before vomiting at the fact she killed. She had killed people without batting an eye even if it was in self-defense she didn't want to kill. Louise kept vomiting her breakfast as she hacked and coughed before finally calming down.

Which was good as a large ship arrived with a different symbol then the Soldiers and Mobile Suits as they launched drop ships to retrieve Louise and the Mobile Suit. They took Louise as she didn't even bother to fight them.

(Later)

Louise sat in an interrogation room as she waited for someone to arrive. Louise was being hit with the full force of her Sin she took lives and it didn't dawn to her that there could be other Golems like Gundam. They didn't cuff her seeing as she didn't put up a fight to be brought in and they didn't even do anything to her. As she sat the door soon opened and a man in a military uniform showing he was high ranking came in as he had white hair and glasses though he looked no older than 25.

"Hello miss how are you?" He asked and greeted as Louise looked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill those people." Louise began as the man looked before sighing.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble you killed them in self-defense though it's probably not good on your young mind to have to kill." The man said as Louise looked. "But what I want to know is how you did this." He said before showing the video footage of Louise launching the Gundam and battling the enemy mobile suits with more skills then a trained veteran.

"I don't know all I did was put my hands on the controls and all of a sudden I just knew." Louise said as the man looked.

"What's your origins your past?" The man said as Louise remembered the soldier who helped her before calming her breath.

"I don't know the first thing I remember was waking up in that base I didn't have a clue as to where I was or who I am all I know is that my name is Louise Valier." Louise said as the man nodded.

"I see, well then Louise I'll cut straight to the chase, we are at war our monarchy is being threatened by the URE after the Bloody New Year's incident considering your amnesia you would normally become a ward of the state with your age. But desperate times calls for desperate measures the Ark Project the people who build Mobile Suit Z3-R0 want you to be recruited into our military provisionally so once they gathered enough combat data from the Gundam we can begin mass production and in turn leave you to have a peaceful life." The man said as Louise looked.

"Excuse me but why me?" Louise asked as the man sighed and stood up before walking to the wall.

"Normally we wouldn't allow children into the military but we have no choice plus with the new Mobile Suits the Ark Project has created we can turn the tide of this war and so far you are the only one who's shown the most skill with the Mobile Suit leaving people to consider you a Bio New-Type. I'm not asking you to risk your life but I'm asking you to help us till we get what we need and after words we'll compensate you and you'll be free to go." The man said as Louise looked and was silent for a bit.

"O-ok I'll do it." Louise said after much thought as she was still worried.

"You do realize you'll have to kill again right?" The man asked as Louise nodded.

"Yeah but… it the best bet I have to being well off after all this." Louise said as the man nodded.

"Ok we'll give you a room for the time being at least until we get the paper work sorted out but once done you will be given the rank of Provisional Lieutenant." The man said as Louise nodded to that.

(Meanwhile URE Vessel Revenant)

A young man sat on a chair as he was dressed in a blue custom made military uniform showing his rank as a Mobile Suit Pilot as he had black hair was messy as his sparrow mask had a green glowing eye. His coat looked like a sparrow of sorts as it had as his whole uniform spoke a sparrow.

(ESKK: Think Spectra's clothing and mask from Bakugan New Vestroia but in blue)

He was currently playing a simulator with a small battalion of Mobile Suits as he was currently having them go up against NSF Mobile Suits as he was able to defeat all the enemy without losing a single soldier as he smirked. Plus it was set to the highest possible difficulty as he stood up and stretched.

He then walked out where a young woman with long blond hair and slightly pointed ears as she was gifted with an ample breast size and blue eyes. "Another successful simulation Captain Hiraga sir." She said with a slight bow as the young man looked as his mouth showed he was bored.

"Yes but the difficulty was quiet a bother I mean they could have at least made it more challenging it's no wonder they always send me first." The man said as he walked down the hall with the girl following her.

"Of course Captain Hiraga." She said as the man looked.

"And Tiffania I told you when we're in private call me Saito." Saito said as Tiffania blushed a bit before speaking.

"Of course Capt- I mean Saito-san but you have to remember you're my commanding officer so regulations still stand especially sense you are needed in the debriefing room." Tiffania said as Saito nodded.

"Very well." He said before he began heading to the debriefing room.

(Later)

"Ok what do we got?" Saito asked as on the screen it showed Gundam ZERO.

"This is the Mobile Suit we failed to retrieve the pilot shows to be very skilled perhaps even rivalling you Captain." The Admiral said as Saito nodded.

"I see and what of the one we captured?" Saito asked as the Admiral nodded.

"Yes it's currently being studied and once we finish studying it we will have it ready for you to pilot into battle after all the greatest pilot in our fleet needs nothing but the best." The Admiral said as Saito nodded.

"Very well though we currently lack sufficient data on this other Mobile Suit and its pilot the best course of action would be to draw it and the pilot into battle that way we can gather data on how he or she fights." Saito said as the Admiral nodded.

"I will have to see with command first but it shouldn't be a problem with your track record." The Admiral said as Saito nodded.

"Of course. Will that be all?" Saito asked as the Admiral then nodded. "Good I'll be in my courters." Saito said before leaving as he passed the hanger it showed that there was a crimson Mobile Suit inside a cage as it was being given a look over.

(Scene Break days later Louise)

Louise was adjusting to the Zero Gravity of the ship as it was over Mars Atmosphere. So far what she learned was that the NSF was a monarchy with each planet under its control having a ruling family. Of course the monarchs would meet as a council for the Government as a whole discussing trade and such. Louise saw she would be right at home even if these people were advance.

Louise also learned that she was designated as the pilot of Gundam ZERO and also she was being given military training so she can be caught up with everyone. Though she heard that she was being given these needles that would puncture her skin, the first was to draw blood which Louise had learned was to see how healthy she was among other tests, but recently she was given these "vaccines," sense it showed she didn't have a single immunization in her and she at that moment gained a fear of these Syringes called needles.

Later Louise learned that there were other mobile suits as whenever the ship was in space there was no gravity as she learned gravity only came from planets with a good atmosphere so not all of them had it. Louise walked or floated over to her uniform and put it on as she had put her old cloths away knowing they wouldn't blend in with this world. Louise of course was given a pen and blank book which was good so in case she never gets home she could write in this diary so people will find the truth long after she is gone.

As Louise wrote she spoke it through her mind.

 _ **To who it may concern I have awoken into this world of war and golems who are controlled by humans, I have learned that there is no magic here no elf's nothing magical its apparently all science and war. I know not how I came here but I do know that I am trapped in this world with a way home possibly hard to find. What I do know is that I have to make do with what I do know that applies here and feign amnesia while working as a soldier piloting these Golems called "Mobile suits." Recently I had taken my first kill and it was horrifying when it dawned to me, when my mother talked about how taking lives for the first time was a horrifying experience and how it caused her to be cold I didn't believe her. But after all those people I killed piloting "Gundam ZERO," I now know I will have to kill more. To those who read this I will try and find a way to avoid killing if I can but I know killing is sometimes unavoidable. I have learned that these two factions are at war and one is similar to a monarchy while the other is a Republic I was always taught that nobility was meant to protect the commoners but the commoners here are able to protect themselves with these mobile Suits and muskets that fire multiple rounds. I hope my family in Tristian don't think I'm dead nor the Princess but I ask who ever reads this, please if you find this diary bring it to my family in Tristian so they may know my fate.**_

Louise then closed the journal and hit it away as this would be her designated room for the time being. She yawned before her stomach growled as she sighed. "Hungry." She said before going to the door and getting the hang of traveling through Zero Gravity. As she floated through the metal halls of the ship she was amazed that she was among the stars she sees at night as well as in such an advanced worlds though it troubled her with the war.

As Louise floated through the halls she soon found a room which she hoped was the dinning deck but what she found was gravity returning as she looked and saw a young woman firing at a target with her gun at a target. Louise looked closely and saw the woman looked like that maid from her own world as she seemed to be dead set on the target. Louise was even more amazed that her gun can fire multiple bullets per round. It was then that the young woman stopped and looked at her target. Louise noticed that she was wearing glasses and ear plugs as she walked over to the woman.

"If you're going to stand there you might as well practice." She said in a harsher tone then what Louise was used to.

"Oh um sorry." Louise said as the woman sighed.

"Why they let brats into the military force I'll never know." The woman said as Louise glared.

"Hey I'm only helping them with their Mobile Suit thing." Louise said trying to defend herself but the girl sighed and handed her gun to Louise.

"If you can hit the center target three times then I'll take back what I said." The woman said before Louise nodded and grabbed the pistol. The minute her hand touched it Louise mind was flooded with new information as to how to use the gun. Louise then turned off the safety and took aim before firing three shots hitting the target dead center.

Louise looked shock as the woman was surprised. "Holy, you're a natural." She said as her black hair moved when she looked at Louise.

"Sorry I never actually held a gun before." Louise said as the woman looked.

"Maybe you have and your body just remembers it by reflex." She said as Louise looked.

"Well my name is Louise Valliere nice to meet you." Louise greeted as the woman nodded.

"Siesta Kaguya." Siesta said as she took the gun and put it away. That was when Louise stomach began to growl as Louise blushed. "Looks like your hungry come on I'll get you filled up." Siesta said before she began heading out with Louise following and in turn the two returned to Zero Gravity.

As they floated they soon arrived at another Gravity provided room as the two entered and saw people in lines getting food. After getting there lunch Louise was confused as the food on her plate as it didn't look like anything from her home but Siesta was eating it like it was normal.

"Well go on dig in its not the best but sure as hell beats living off the wild." Siesta said as Louise sighed before she cut a piece and ate it. It was terrible at first but when she swallowed it actually had a good after taste. "See not the best but beats synthetic foods." Siesta said as Louise nodded. "So where are, you from not many people can have the right to pilot a Mobile Suit." Siesta said as Louise knew she had to lie again.

"I don't know the first thing I remember was waking up in the Facility during the attack and next thing I know I'm smack dab in the middle of war." Louise said as Siesta swallowed her food.

"Hey your memory will return to you with time for now you need to focus on the here and now." Siesta said as to Louise that was comforting even if it was comfort for a lie.

That was when the alarms sounded as Louise looked as Siesta got up. "Well come on rookie it's time to suit up." Siesta said as Louise nodded and followed her to the girl's locker room.

(Later)

The two arrived as Louise had opened the locker and found a pilot suit as Siesta was getting ready as well. As Suit stripped herself of her normal cloths leaving herself in her bra and panties she grabbed the suit before Siesta looked.

"Ok when we land next I'm taking you shopping for cloth's to find you something used for exercising." Siesta joked but she was also serious as Louise's bra and panties looked like they can snap if pinched. Louise glared before putting on the suit but it was very baggy. Louise saw Siesta put her suit on and pressed a button which caused air to come out as the suit tighten up. Louise looked before she pressed the same button on her and like Siesta the air shot out as the suit tightened around Louise's body.

Louise grabbed the helmet but then stopped as she was shaking in fear. She was going to go into battle and in space if she was defeated she would die if not by an explosion then by the deep vacuums of space considering that she had found out that there was no air to breath in outer space.

Louise then felt a hand hold her shoulder as she looked and saw Siesta. "Don't worry Louise you'll do well." Siesta said before Louise nodded.

(Later)

*Insert Honno no Tobira

Louise sat in Gundam ZERO's cockpit as she was pressing buttons as the runes showed her at speed of a trained pilot as her eyes scanned the screen. Louise was saying pre-launch data checking all systems before she was ready. "G.U.N.D.A.M: Guided, Unit, Neo, Destroying, Atomic, Module activating." The Screen said as Louise was ready to launch.

(Outside)

The Gundam was being equipped with a booster as it was being moved to the launch pad. The Light was red for stop as The Gundam took the ready position. The Booster looked like the back part of a space jet as on the sides were guns and a small box for missiles, in its right hand was a beam rifle which was being accompanied by a shield on the left hand.

" _All systems are green ready to launch. Mobile Suits please move to launch pad."_ The intercom said as the Gundam was ready.

(Cockpit)

"Louise Vallier Gundam ZERO going forth!" Louise invoked before she launched her Gundam.

(Outside)

The Light turned green as the Gundam then launched as the pathway was open and once it was in Space the wings opened up as the thrusters activated showing Gundam ZERO was truly going forth to face the enemy.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok now that I got this out I need to confess I'm also planning a Familiar of Zero Gundam Build Fighters story as well as trying to figure out what Gundam Crossover section to put this under. Anyway leave behind a review everyone.


End file.
